bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazeshini (Zanpakutō spirit)/Image Gallery
Kazeshini Anime Images Profile Images Kazeshini Full Body (ep260).png|Kazeshini's physical manifestation. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Kazeshini laughs.png|Kazeshini laughs. 230Kazeshini proclaims.png|Kazeshini proclaims this is too easy. Bleach-anime-230-hisagi-kazeshini.png|Kazeshini cuts down Shinigami. 231Kazeshini laughs.png|Kazeshini laughs maniacally. 231Gonryomaru and Kazeshini attack.png|Rukia and Renji face off against Kazeshini and Gonryōmaru. 234Tornado appears.png|Kazeshini appears in his tornado form. Ep234TornadoTransformation.png|Kazeshini reveals himself after using his Tornado Transformation technique. 234Kazeshini states.png|Kazeshini states Hisagi figured it out. 234Kazeshini approaches.png|Kazeshini confronts Hisagi. 234Kazeshini states he was inspired.png|Kazeshini states he was inspired by the voice. 234Kazeshini holds.png|Kazeshini holds his kusarigama in front of his face. 235Kazeshini proclaims.png|Kazeshini proclaims he does not care how Hisagi fights. 235Kazeshini stands.png|Shūhei faces off against Kazeshini. 236Kazeshini defeats.png|Kazeshini stands over Hisagi's body. 236Kazeshini demands.png|Kazeshini demands to know who Izuru is. 236Kazeshini licks.png|Kazeshini licks the blade of his kusarigama. Ep236ShadowBlades1.png|Kazeshini uses Shadow Blades against Izuru Kira. 236Kazeshini hits.png|Hisagi hits the center of Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi. 237Kazeshini proclaims.png|Kazeshini proclaims he will peel Ichigo's face off. 241Kazeshini laughs.png|Kazeshini laughs. 241Muramasa stops.png|Muramasa stops Kazeshini. The other Zanpakuto appear.png|The Zanpakutō spirits appear in front of Byakuya. 241Keigun appear.png|Several Keigun appear around Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, and the Zanpakutō spirits with Shunpo. 242Kazeshini states.png|Kazeshini states they should just fight instead of making it so complicated. 242Kazeshini cuts.png|Kazeshini cuts down a Keigun. 242Izuru blocks.png|Izuru blocks Kazeshini's attack. Izuru Kira vs. Kazeshini.png|Izuru Kira vs. Kazeshini. 242Kazeshini states Izuru says a lot of nonsense.png|Kazeshini states Izuru says a lot of nonsense. 242Izuru slashes.png|Izuru slashes at Kazeshini. 242Explosion_occurs.png|An explosion occurs between Izuru and Kazeshini. Kira uses Shakkaho to divert Kazeshini's attack.png|Kira uses Kidō to divert Kazeshini's attack. 242Kazeshini shields.png|Kazeshini shields himself from the blast created by Hadō #31. Shakkahō hitting one of his kusarigama. 243Kazeshini expresses.png|Kazeshini expresses surprise. 243Kazeshini throws.png|Kazeshini throws his kusarigama at Izuru. Ep243IzuruVsKazeshini.png|Kazeshini attempts to kill Izuru before he can use Shikai. Ep243KazeshiniExplodingArmband.png|Kazeshini sees Izuru's armband is about to explode. 243Kazeshini is slashed.png|Kazeshini is slashed by Izuru. Ep243SajōSabaku.png|Izuru uses Sajō Sabaku on Kazeshini. 243Kazeshini says.png|Kazeshini says he knew Izuru had not regained access to his Shikai. 243Kazeshini_is_bound.png|Kazeshini is bound with Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku. 246Kazeshini_collapses.png|Kazeshini collapses in the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. 246Muramasa kneels.png|Muramasa kneels in front of Kazeshini. Ep246KusarigamaTransformation.png|Kazeshini uses Kusarigama Transformation to bind Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep246KusarigamaTransformation1.png|Kazeshini uses Kusarigama Transformation to wrap around Ichigo. Ep246KusarigamaTransformation2.png|Kazeshini turns his hand into a kusarigama. Kazeshini breaks.png|Kazeshini's Shikai form breaks. 254Kazeshini laughs.png|Kazeshini laughs at Hisagi's gullibility. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Kazeshini fights Hisagi.png|Kazeshini and Hisagi clash in midair. 260Kazeshini waits.png|Kazeshini waits for Hisagi below. KazeshiniBeingConfronted.png|Haineko, Hōzukimaru and Wabisuke confront Kazeshini. 260Hisagi elbows.png|Hisagi elbows Kazeshini in the chest. 260Kazeshini presses.png|Kazeshini presses up against the side of a building. 260Kazeshini_discovers.png|Kazeshini discovers a member of the Tōjū Gang attacking a Rukongai denizen. 260Kazeshini begins.png|Kazeshini begins to panic. 260Kazeshini proclaims.png|Kazeshini proclaims he has had it. Ep260KazeshiniWithBaby.png|Kazeshini stands with the baby on his head. 260Kazeshini says.png|Kazeshini says he somehow got stuck with the baby. 260Kazeshini notes.png|Kazeshini notes the lieutenants are on the move again. 260Kazeshini screams.png|Kazeshini screams in horror upon realizing the baby has wet itself. 260Kazeshini holds.png|Kazeshini holds the baby. 260Kazeshini climbs.png|Kazeshini climbs up the roof. 260Kazeshini smiles.png|Kazeshini smiles. 260Kazeshini prepares.png|Kazeshini prepares to attack. 260Kazeshini sees.png|Kazeshini sees a woman holding the baby. 260Kazeshini blocks.png|Kazeshini blocks the red-eyed Tōjū's sword with his forearm. 260Kazeshini stabs.png|Kazeshini stabs his other kusarigama into the red-eyed Tōjū. 260Kazeshini_asks.png|Kazeshini asks the woman to take the baby. Kazeshini Gives Away The Baby.png|Kazeshini asks the woman to take the baby. 260Kazeshini_confronts.png|Kazeshini confronts Hisagi head-on. 260Kazeshini states.png|Kazeshini states he is here to attack Hisagi head-on. Ep260HisagiVsKazeshini.png|Kazeshini and Hisagi cross kusarigama. 260Kazeshini clashes.png|Kazeshini clashes with Hisagi. 260Hisagi slashes.png|Hisagi slashes Kazeshini down the chest. Kazeshini defeated by Hisagi1.png|Kazeshini falls. 260Kazeshini offers.png|Kazeshini offers a present to Izuru to atone for his actions. 265Kazeshini attacks.png|Kazeshini attacks the Cleaver Tōjū. 265Cleaver Toju bursts.png|The Cleaver Tōjū bursts into flame as a confused Kazeshini watches. 265Renji, Saru, and Hebi arrive.png|Renji, Saru, and Hebi arrive and greet Hisagi and Kazeshini. 265Kazeshini reveals.png|Kazeshini reveals the odd nature of the Cleaver Tōjū's defeat. 265Saru, Hebi, and Kazeshini meet.png|Saru, Hebi, and Kazeshini meet with Hōzukimaru and Ruri'iro Kujaku. 265Kazeshini explains.png|Kazeshini explains what happened to the Cleaver Tōjū. 265Zanpakuto Spirits vs. Kirikaze.png|Saru, Hebi, and Kazeshini confront Kirikaze. Kazeshini (spirit) battles Kirikaze.png|Kazeshini attempts to restrain Kirikaze. 265Kazeshini cuts.png|Kazeshini cuts through the vines of Ruri'iro Kujaku in order to save Ruri'iro Kujaku. 265Hisagi points out.png|Hisagi points out to Kazeshini how all of the Zanpakutō spirits are reaching their limits. 265Kazeshini_prepares.png|Kazeshini prepares to return to Hisagi. Music Covers Bleach Breathless Collection V5.png|Kazeshini and Hisagi on the cover of the fifth Bleach Breathless Collection volume. Kazeshini Video Clips TornadoTransformation.gif|Kazeshini uses his Tornado Transformation ability. ShadowBlades.gif|Kazeshini uses his Shadow Blades technique. KusarigamaTransformation.gif|Kazeshini uses his Kusarigama Transformation ability. Category:Images